


Switched Notebooks That Leads Into More

by Lichtstrahl



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Mentioned Kim Mingyu, Mentioned Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Minor Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Yoo Kihyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 04:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13287423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lichtstrahl/pseuds/Lichtstrahl
Summary: Based on a prompt : I accidentally took your notebook thinking it was mine and you have really nice handwritings and cute doodlesBut I strayed so so far awayAnd turned this into a mess of 5k+ words vomit





	Switched Notebooks That Leads Into More

“And it's a wrap. Tomorrow we'll be having a test, keep that in mind.” The teacher exclaims, tone bored as he collects his stuff and make his way out the classroom, leaving without glancing at the students even once.

Hoseok sighs in relief, ‘ _Finally ended,_ ’ he thought while standing up and stretching before gathering his things quickly, leaving the classroom also. He hums a random tune as he walks to where his motorbike is parked. 

“Hyung!” Hoseok recognizes the voice as Changkyun’s and halts on his track, waiting until the younger reaches him.

“What's up,” He grins, ruffling Changkyun’s dark brown locks.

“Nothing really, you're going home?”

“Yeah, you?”

“Me too,” Changkyun says, tone laced with cutesy and Hoseok raise a brow at that. The brunet notices this and smile sheepishly, “Can you give me a ride?”

“I know it, you've got something.” Hoseok says, patting his head affectionately before nodding. “I don't mind though, come on.”

 

“So? Where are your supposed to be parents?” Hoseok asks as he is driving the bike.

“Kihyun-hyung and Jooheon-hyung needs to go to the library! Hyunwoo-hyung and Hyungwon-hyung is working on some routine! And I want to go home!” Changkyun yells against the air.

“I see! You're lucky you saw me!”

“I know right! Else I'll be inside the cramped bus!”

 

Hoseok drops him off in front of his house, waving a goodbye before starting the engine again and driving away. Well, Changkyun did offer him a glass of water and coming inside but he rejected politely. His next destination is the health center, his daily routine. But today he doesn't really feels like it that he doesn't spend as much time as he usually would. Taking a quick shower there, he is ready to finally head home a.k.a the small apartment he lives on.

 

As soon as he threw his shoes away, he jumps to the sofa. Moaning softly at the feeling of resting in a mattress after his daily routine. But he can't really relax, can he. 

Just as his eyelids are about to drop, he hears his stomach grumbling. Ah, there goes his plan of sleeping. Pushing himself up -because he can never ignore his stomach’s need- Hoseok heads to the small kitchen counter, checking on his food supplies.

Ramen and Kimchi.

Not bad. It's been 3 days since he last eaten ramen, so ramen it is.

Dinner went on uneventful, like always. With him slurping on his noodles and scrolling through his social media and chat room, laughing whenever he comes upon something that matches his sense of humor.

It's no less than 8 PM before he can fully relax, now changed into his comfortable pajamas with full belly.

 

‘ _Tomorrow we'll be having a test, keep that in mind_.’ He remembers out of the blue and groans in annoyance.

“Fuck tests,” He curses under his breath, dragging his feet to where his bag is and pulling out his notebook containing materials for the upcoming exam. 

Hoseok jumps back to his bed, book in a hand and pen in the other, he lays back on his stomach. He starts flipping the book open, but of course not without admiring his artwork on the cover page for a full minute; he flips the page till he finds today’s note. 

Just as he's about to do a review of the notes, he notices something.

“Huh?” He mutters to himself, looking at the book again, and again.

_ Has his note been this tidy? Wait this isn't his writings! _

Hoseok goes back to the cover and studies the drawings carefully. It looks like his, but **NOT** his. 

He blinks several time, confused as he tries searching for his name which is supposed to be on the right top of the cover page if it's his book but none. There's nothing there.

Instead Hoseok finds a beautiful calligraphy writing that reads : **_Lee Minhyuk_** on the top left of the front.

“ _Lee Minhyuk_?” He spells, tracing the name using his fingers in delicate manners. “Lee Minhyuk,” He repeats again, trying to get his mind to register who might the person be or if he even know anyone named Lee Minhyuk in the first place. 

“Lee Minhyuk.. I get this from that class.. Is there anyone named Minhyuk..? Who sat beside me again this morning..”

After spending full 3 minutes thinking who might be the owner of this book, Hoseok choose to give up and starts studying. The notes is neatly written and easy to read not to mention his handwriting is really.. beautiful. Bet the owner is as pretty- Oh _no_ , what the fuck are you thinking. Shaking his head, Hoseok decides to take it for granted. Though he feels kinda sorry for the owner since _1.) He probably don't have any book to study or 2.) He's probably stuck with_ Hoseok’s ugly note compared to his own.

But those thoughts are soon wiped away and refilled with the note’s contents.

 

-Hoseok has always been confident when it comes to theoretical tests and exams. He trusts his brain for it. And this Minhyuk’s note, added more to his confidence. He's sure he's going to ace this test.-

 

It's the next day, on the same class, when the test is finished and the professor is leaving; Instead of going home quickly like he always do to go to his beloved gym, Hoseok decided that he should return the notebook to its owner, so he stayed.

“Lee Minhyuk-ssi?” Hoseok starts after gaining the attention of the guy beside him with a pat on the shoulder.

The boy looks surprised for a brief moment before he shakes his head. Hoseok thought he's about to excuse himself but surprise.

“Oh! You must be the one who took Minhyuk-hyung’s note!”

“ _Accidentally_ took it,” Hoseok corrects with a roll of his eyes.

“Yeah. I mean accidentally,” The guy says and Hoseok nods, satisfied. “Oh! Minhyuk-hyung! I found your book!” 

The sudden yell surprises Hoseok but he's glad he shut his mouth in time just before he could let out any ugly screams.

“Really!?” Hoseok watches as a boy with dark blue ,almost black, hair runs up to them. “I assumed my notebook is in your hand?” He immediately questions and Hoseok nods at that. “Yeah. Do you have mine? Or-”

“Hyung, I'll be going first!” The boy from before says and ‘Minhyuk’ nods at him. Hoseok takes a moment to stare at the guy standing in front of him. How come he never noticed this guy? He's like.. a real beauty and he's not even exaggerating. _Lee Minhyuk is as fine as his calligraphy and handwriting_ , he concludes. Wait, or even more. Those writings can't even compare. 

**_Lee Minhyuk is beautiful._ **

“Alright, be careful Jungkook-ah!”

 

Now, they are the only two left in the big room.

“Continuing, I have yours, don't worry!” Minhyuk says as he rummages through his bag and pull out a notebook with a cover similar to his own. “Here you go!”

“Thanks,” Hoseok mumbles, taking out Minhyuk’s book and returning it. The other guy nods and mutters a thanks too but after that, none of them turned to leave so Hoseok decides to take the chance to satisfy his curiosity.

 

“Hey.” _Hey? Seriously? How lame._ But at least better than starting with ‘Uhm’

“Yeah?” Minhyuk replies, looking at Hoseok with a tilted head which he finds _really_ adorable.

“That drawing..”

Hoseok didn't continue but Minhyuk gets it, “Oh this,” He starts, touching his own - Hoseok assumed- drawing and he could see a smile on Minhyuk’s face. “I saw yours.. And it's really good so I kinda copied them.. I hope you don't mind?” He smiles bashfully while rubbing the back of his neck.

Hoseok’s mouth formed an O and it's totally not from seeing that smile. No, _nope_. _Obviously not_. He musters a smile of his own before replying, “Nah, it's okay, I don't mind. But when did you do that? I never noticed.. sorry.”

Minhyuk laughs, “You need to give your surrounding more interest. I sat beside you couple of times and saw the drawings.”

“You just saw and recreated it?”

“Of course not, dummy. I took a photo. Gonna ask why you didn't realize? Like I said you _need_ to have more interests on your surroundings.”

Hoseok nods, agreeing. “I really should.”

And there's this silence again.

It's awkward in Hoseok’s opinion but Minhyuk doesn't seem to be uncomfortable or he does, but is hiding it.

Hoseok clears his throat, “I think we should go now.”

“Oh, right. We should,” Minhyuk smiles and for some unknown reason, Hoseok thinks he can see disappointment in the latter’s eyes but it's gone as quick as it appeared.

 

Hoseok decides to walk with Minhyuk until they reach the gate. “I'll be going that way. Minhyuk-ssi, how do you get home? Do you walk?” He doesn't know what made him ask that question but it's too late. Curse his mouth for always running on its own.

“I do, my house is not that far.” He answers while nodding. “By the way Minhyuk is fine, I'm surprised you know my name.”

“Well, I saw your name on your book,” Hoseok fakes an annoyed look that makes Minhyuk chuckles. He grins wide at the sound of that before asking, “Uh do you want to.. do you want a ride?”

“Huh?” Minhyuk looks surprised for awhile, Hoseok observes, but soon his expression turns into one that's full of.. glee. “Would you mind?”

“I wouldn't have offered if I do,” Hoseok states in matter of factly, rolling his eyes while at it. “Come on, it's over there.”

“Car?” Minhyuk asks, tailing behind like a puppy. Hoseok, again, finds it extremely cute that it makes him feel like melting into a pile of goo. He has weakness for anything cute okay; like Changkyun, Jooheon, Kihyun and now Lee Minhyuk is added to the list. Don't judge him.

“Sorry to say but a bike.”

Minhyuk shakes his head and if possible, his face become even brighter. “Nah, bike is better.” He says and Hoseok thinks Minhyuk is good at pleasing people. 

“Hey, I'm not saying that just to please you. I really prefer bikes better than cars,” Minhyuk says.

“Are you a mind reader or something?”

“Nah. You're just an open book.”

 

And when Minhyuk says he prefer bikes better, it really is true. Even if the ride is short, Hoseok can tell how much the other is enjoying it well because he just can't keep quiet about that.

“We'll need to turn right here and stop at the third house.” Minhyuk says but the wind makes it difficult to hear.

“HUH!?” Hoseok yells from the front.

He feels the other moving and soon he feels chest against his back, and Minhyuk’s lips near his ear. “I said turn right dummy, you missed it.”

Oh gosh. It takes Hoseok’s all to keep his calm and not get them into an accident.

“Sorry,”He says quickly and pulls on the brake.

“It's fine. Want to take a detour instead? I want to enjoy the breeze a bit more.”

“Sure, okay.” Hoseok mumbles, ignoring the creeping heat on his cheeks as he feels arms wrapping around his waist tightly.

“Is this okay?”

Hoseok nods his head, not trusting his words at the moment.

“Great.” Minhyuk mumbles, breath hitting the back of his neck. “Can you go faster?”

Hoseok’s ears perk at the mention of speeding, he nods with no hesitation and without warning, he resumes driving.

Minhyuk shrieks at that, body jerking forward and his hold tightening at the sudden speed but soon he relaxes and is giggling happily.

 

Damn.. Hoseok wants this moment to stay forever. They barely know each other but Minhyuk is already able to make him feel so comfortable.

 

“Hey!” Hoseok calls, cutting Minhyuk who's telling him direction to his house.

“What?”

“Want to grab a coffee?”

“So suddenly?”

“Well, it's fine if you don't want to. I mean your house is just there-”

“Your rambling is cute. I'll go,” Minhyuk laughs, giving Hoseok’s waist an almost unnoticeable squeeze. “I know this good cafe!”

“Lead the way!”

 

Hoseok parks the bike, putting down the standard and let Minhyuk get off first before he follows after.

Minhyuk waits for him and together, they get inside the shop. The first thing he notices is, the atmosphere is really cozy.

“Nice, right? The drinks are affordable and good. I totally recommend their macchiatos,” Minhyuk explains while walking to the counter. 

The second thing Hoseok notices is two familiar figure sitting on the secluded corner of the cafe, looking like they are dealing drugs.

Minhyuk looks at him questioningly for a bried moment before following his gaze. “If it's not Jooheon and Changkyunnie!” He says, excited.

That brought back Hoseok’s attention to him, “You know them?” 

“Of course. We're good friends,” Minhyuk smiles before turning to the cashier. “Hey, _Hosh_.”

“Minhyuk-hyung and... Hoseok-hyung?”

“Soonyoung, you work here?”

“Yeah, part time. Mingyu and Jihoonie also works here but today is Jihoonie’s day off. Putting small chatters aside, what would you like? Minhyuk-hyung, your usual?”

“Please.” Minhyuk says with that adorable smile.

“What about Hoseok-hyung?”

“Mhmm.. Ovaltine macchiato.”

“Got it. I'll bring it to you guys later?”

“Thanks.”

“You've got good taste,” Minhyuk nudges his side playfully and Hoseok gives him a lazy grin.

“Do you want to intrude whatever they are doing? Or sit by ourselves?” Hoseok asks while pointing to the two youngsters at the back.

Minhyuk ponders for a while, “Both sounds fine to me. What about : let's bother them for awhile then go have time for ourselves?”

“Not bad.”

 

_Though I'd rather be alone with you._

 

“Minhyuk-hyung, Hoseok-hyung!” It's Changkyun, his usually deep voice laced with cutesy he usually use with those older than him.

“Hey, _kku-kkungie_ ,” Hoseok waves, taking a seat beside him and ruffling his hair.

“Ayy, Changkyun! And Jooheonnie!” Minhyuk greets loudly, hugging the boy by his neck. 

“Hyung! Aish!” Jooheon groans and push him aside but not so harshly. Hoseok can see the two of them really get along well.

“You two are here together?” Changkyun asks, letting Hoseok take a sip of his Americano.

“Yeah. Why?”

“I never know you two know each other,” Jooheon explains.

“Well, I know him. He didn't know me, until today.” Minhyuk shrugs, leaning onto Jooheon and hugging him tightly.

 

_Minhyuk is a touchy person,_ Hoseok concludes.

 

“How?” Changkyun asks curiously.

“That, my _boy_ , is a story for another day,” Minhyuk grins. “You guys are not with Hyunwoo-hyung, Hyungwon and that devil?”

“Wait you know them all _too_?” Hoseok asks, fairly surprised. “And Hyunwoo-hyung? _Hyung_?”

“Yes, yes I know them all and yes again Hyunwoo is a hyung and I know you're also a hyung to me. Have you realized that I haven't called you even once? I mean using your name or anything. I don't want you to think I stalked you or something by suddenly calling you hyung.”

“Whoa whoa.. Were I leaving under the rocks all this time?” Hoseok mumbles, taken aback by the new found facts.

“That should be our question,” Jooheon rolls his eyes.

“That's why we told you you should hang out with us more rather than being a gym rat.” Changkyun adds, finishing his drink. “Well, I guess we should get going now, hyung.” He declares and Jooheon nods, giving his drink to Minhyuk.

“So soon?” The boy asks.

“Soon, my ass. We've been here for hours. Bye, hyungs. Enjoy your date.”

 

Hoseok tries not to blush at that but hey, calling this a date sounds nice.

 

Finally, the two of them are left alone again. Now with their own respective drinks in front of them.

“How much do you know about me?” Hoseok blurts out. “I mean.. from hanging out with them. I think they must have mentioned me once or twice.”

“Hmm.. _no_?”

Hoseok’s face fell at that, small pout on his lips. Wow, so called friends never even mentioned him once.

“Just kidding, hey don't look so sad,” Minhyuk chuckles. “They talk a lot about you. Their oldest hyung, the gym rat or more like rabbit, the sensitive one, muscle bunny, the crybaby, and some more.” He lists, leaning his chin on an arm.

“They are all bad things,” Hoseok’s pout deepens.

“I don't think so. It's cute. And listening to their stories I feel like I've known you personally.”

“But isn't it unfair that you know me but I don't know you?”

“You want to know about me?”

“Of course.”

“Mhmm.. I'm Lee Minhyuk, one year younger than you, an art major like you, my blood type is A, Kihyun is forever my enemy, I think I'm quite good looking, have limitless energy according to everyone, I have a younger brother, prefer dog more than cat, I'm as straight as a bendy ruler, I'm a lazy ass, I can't swim, I have low alcohol tolerance, I love red, I’m very touchy, I cry easily according to others as well and the back of my head is really flat.”

Hoseok blanked for a bit, “..... That's a lot, I think I need to write them down in a note.”

“Go ahead,” Minhyuk chuckles. “But you'll eventually know a lot about me if we, you know, like hang out often.”

Hoseok nods, “Let's do this more often.”

“Gladly.”

 

Hoseok drops Minhyuk home after they finished their drinks.

“I'll see you on thursday, then?” Hoseok says as soon as the younger gets off.

“We can see each other everyday, you know. If you would go to the cafeteria. I'm always there.” Minhyuk smiles. “But why don't we exchange number?” He continues, already digging for his phone. “Here, give me your number and I'll text you later.”

“Okay.”

All's done, Minhyuk ushers Hoseok home because it's getting late. “Drive safely.”

“I will, Go inside.”

“Night, _Hoseok-hyung_.”

 

Hoseok likes the way his name rolls from Minhyuk’s tongue. It's so nice to hear.

 

“Yeah, good night _Minhyuk-ah._ ”

  
  


It's not until Hoseok lays on his bed that his phone rings.

 

From : Unknown number

Hyung, it's me Minhyukkie (≧∇≦)/

Did you get home safely?

What are you doing now?

 

A smile automatically comes to his lips. If Minhyuk is a puppy he could already picture his shining eyes and wagging tail.

Wait, puppy? That's a fitting nickname.

_Puppy number two_ , since the first one is Changkyun

 

To : pup num 2

Hey (^_^)/

I did

I'm laying on my bed, you?

 

From : pup num 2

Me too :”)

Let's eat lunch together tomorrow?

 

To : pup num 2

Sure, your treat

 

From : pup num 2

Eyy, the older one should pay

 

To : pup num 2

I was just kidding, pup

I'll pay

 

Hoseok pressed on the send button and it's not until the message is delivered and read that he realized what he wrote. _Pup_. He called Minhyuk pup. _Directly_. Oh shit.

 

From : pup num 2

Pup?

 

To : pup num 2

Shit

I'm sorry

 

From : pup num 2

Kkkk it's alr

Are you aware of this nickname of mine? 

 

To : pup num 2

Uh.. no?

 

_Dumbass. Should have just said yes_. Hoseok feels like banging his head on the wall. I'm so stupid.

 

From : pup num 2

Aww really

Good job figuring that, then

Ppl usually call me Minmoongie you know like min-puppy or something like that.

 

_Ah.. That sounds better._

 

To : Min-puppy

Oh..

I see

 

From : Min-puppy

Btw I saved your contact under “Muscle Bunny hyung” 

You mind that?

 

_ To : Min-puppy _

_ Not at all _

_ Most of them prolly have my contact saved under something along the line of that _

 

From : Min-puppy

Good to hear!

What did you save mine?

 

Hoseok contemplates whether to tell him or not. In the end he decided why not. Minhyuk has him saved under such cute nickname also.

 

To : Min-puppy

Min-puppy

 

From : Min-puppy

I like that :”) <3

Oh hyung

 

To : Min-puppy

Yeah?

 

From : Min-puppy

I think I'm done for the night

I'll go to bed first

 

To : Min-puppy

Alr, good night

 

From : Min-puppy

Good night <3

Thanks for today, I had fun (::^ω^::)

 

To : Min-puppy

I didn't do anything

But

I had fun too ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

From : Min-puppy

♡(◡‿◡✿)

<3

 

To : Min-puppy

Go to sleep, you dog

 

From : Min-puppy

Awe.. (;_; call me pup

I like it better

 

And Hoseok totally didn't blush at that.

 

To : Min-puppy

Go to sleep, pup

 

From : Min-puppy 

(^o^)丿

Aye sir

For real, good night hyung

 

To : Min-puppy

Good night

  
  


 

From that day onwards, the two get closer.

They hang out together whenever they have the chance, whether just with the two of them or their mutual friends. They teamed up together whenever there's a group project and hell they make a good team as they always get the best score. The two grow closer up to the point their friends suspected them for secretly dating but no they are not dating. “YET,” Changkyun always add.

It's one night where Minhyuk decides to have a sleepover that Hoseok comes to realize his feelings for minhyuk.

"Hyung? Why are there bed on the floor?” Minhyuk asks as he finished with shower Hoseok forced him to take.

“I'll sleep there.” Hoseok says with a shrug.

“What? No! You can take the bed.”

“You're my guest, pup.”

_ Yep, they are close enough for Hoseok to call him with such nickname. _

“Hyung, no. Wait why would you even thought of the floor. Your bed is enough for both of us to sleep on.”

Hoseok’s surprised at the suggestion, sure they can fit but..

“Or do you not want to sleep with me?” Minhyuk says with his trademark pout. _Too adorable for anyone to resist._

“Fine. We'll both sleep on the bed.” Hoseok sighs, hands up in defeat.

 

3 AM : The lights are off, phones on the nightstand.Simply put, they are ready for slumber. 

But for some reason, Hoseok is unable to sleep. Of course, what do you expect? Minhyuk is close. _Too close_ ; They are practically cuddling now.

But it's strangely.. comfortable and Hoseok doesn't hate this. He kinda like it, actually.

“Hyung, sleep.” Minhyuk mumbles.

Hoseok hums in response, his hand on Minhyuk’s shoulder start moving as he pats the boy to sleep while he himself is as awake as he could be.

 

Suddenly, a lot of things flooded his mind.

He thinks of their first meeting, Minhyuk’s notebook and his pretty handwriting and doodles, Minhyuk’s gleaming eyes and cute smile, Minhyuk’s pout, Minhyuk’s voice, Minhyuk’s whine; He thinks about how the other make him so comfortable, so at ease, so.. loved; He thinks of the time Minhyuk comes to comfort him whenever he had hard time, the time where the situation turned and he's the one comforting crying Minhyuk.

How the younger can make him blush, make his heart beats so quickly sometimes.

He thinks of all those things and his thoughts are filled with Minhyuk, Minhyuk and only Minhyuk.

Hoseok thinks of them, trying to reach a conclusion he finally finds.

_ He finally get it. _

All this jittery feelings whenever he's with the younger, the constant butterfly, the feeling of wanting to protect Minhyuk from everything bad in the world.

_Damn_.

_ He's in love. _

_ With his new found best friend. _

_ And he's in, **deep**. _

  
  


“Minhyuk?” Hoseok calls in the darkness, voice small and almost inaudible.

There's a small whimper that indicates Minhyuk isn't asleep just yet.

“Minhyuk-ah.. what if.. _what if_ I say that I love you?”

“Mhmm..” The younger hums quietly and the time he takes before answering makes Hoseok anxious; he thinks if he shouldn't have asked that question. 

“If you say you love me then.. I'll be happy. Very happy.”

Hoseok decides to push his luck, "Why would you be happy?”

There's another pause and Minhyuk sighs before turning his body so they are facing each other. His eyes searches for Hoseok’s in the darkness and when he found them, Minhyuk says in the most serious tone ever, “ _Because finally, you'll love me back_.”

 

Hoseok lost his words.

 

“Oh, _shit_. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that,” Minhyuk mumbles, voice small. “Please just forget it, hyung.”

“No.” Hoseok manages, “What do you mean by that?”

The younger sighs for the second time knowing he can't get away from this, “Exactly what I said, hyung. I love you, Hoseok-hyung.”

 

Hoseok doesn't know what to do. Did he hear right? Did Minhyuk really just confessed to him? Is this for real? He just realized his feelings and this actually happened? This is _too good to be true._

 

“Hey, hyung. Can we just sleep? And forget about this conversation?” Minhyuk says, his tone pleading.

Hoseok, instead of answering right away, pulls the younger in by his shoulders. He could feel Minhyuk tensing up in surprise at that.

“Lee Minhyuk, I think I'm in love with you.” Hoseok says after a while.

“You're _joking_ ,” Minhyuk mumbles to his shirt.

“I'm not. Totally serious.”

“This is a dream.”

“It's not, Minhyuk-ah,” The older convinces, pinching Minhyuk’s lean arms which make the younger jerks and hit him in reflex.

“Ouch!”

“That hurts!” Minhyuk complaints, now sitting up and still slapping Hoseok’s bare arms.

“Well that means this is not dream!” Hoseok argues, holding onto Minhyuk’s hands and putting them down. He then turns on the night lamp so they can talk properly.

 

The first thing Hoseok sees is Minhyuk’s rosy cheeks. _He's blushing_ , he thought.

“Hyung, let's not joke around huh?” Minhyuk says. “I don't like this kind of joke.”

“Like I said, pup, I am not joking,” Hoseok replies, tone firm.

“Really?” He still looks so doubtful and Hoseok thinks that action will speak louder so he grabs Minhyuk’s shoulders and pull him into his embrace. He hugs him tightly but not suffocating him and it takes awhile for Minhyuk to finally gives in and hug him back as tight. When Hoseok demands for separation, he only did that so he could press his lips against Minhyuk’s soft-looking one.

And the visual didn't lie. It feels as soft as it looks.

Hoseok doesn't deepen the kiss because he does this to show Minhyuk that yes, he likes him back, he loves him back and not to show his lust. Unlike the hug, Hoseok can feel Minhyuk push back right away, his head moving to the side so he can press harder.

Minhyuk sighs into the kiss, _pleased and contented._

“Hyung,” Minhyuk calls after awhile when they pull away.

“Yeah?”

“This is nice and all but let's not forget it's 3 in the morning and we need to sleep.”

“Says the one who's been asking ‘ _is this real_ ’, ‘ _you're joking_ ’ all this time,“ Hoseok snorts but didn't protests any further. He sees Minhyuk rolling his eyes in mock annoyance as he lays on his back, Hoseok decides to be childish and sticks his tongue out at the younger. He receives a slap on his arms and then Minhyuk is pulling him down to his original position.

“Can we cuddle?” Minhyuk asks.

“We were already cuddling before this, do you really need to ask?”

Minhyuk laughs, tired but seemingly happy. “Guess not,” He continues, putting Hoseok’s arms around his much smaller figure and who's Hoseok to complaint? He pulls Minhyuk closer, embracing him tight against himself.

“So…” Hoseok starts again, chin on top of Minhyuk’s head.

“What?”

“Boyfriends?”

Minhyuk hums, smile hidden by Hoseok’s firm chest. “Yeah, _boyfriends_.”

And they both fell asleep after a kiss on Minhyuk’s forehead.

 

* * *

 

  
“Something _is_ different,” Kihyun comments as he watches ,with meticulous eyes, the pair sitting across of him.

“What is?” Minhyuk raises a brow, hand holding a fork and guiding it to Hoseok’s waiting mouth.

“Something is definitely weird,” Hyungwon agrees, looking at Minhyuk suspiciously.

“ _What_!?” The boy asks, looking offended. “This is what we usually do, right, hyung?”

Hoseok who is munching on his food, nods in agreement.

“What did you do to our hyung, **_minYUCK_**?” Kihyun accuses, _devilish mom mode activated._

“Why are you accusing me!” Minhyuk gasps, looking at Hoseok for help to which the older only shrugs at.

“Are you guys official now?” Hyunwoo, who's been watching from the side, finally take guesses.

“Yeah,” Hoseok answers short, taking a piece of Minhyuk’s waffle again.

“WHAT!?” Both Kihyun and Hyungwon shrieks.

“What?” Minhyuk counters again, leaning back from the volume.

“What what? What's happening?” Jooheon asks as he approaches with curiosity filled eyes, Changkyun tailing on his back.

“Minhyuk and Hoseok is official,” Hyunwoo explains.

“Oh,” Was the maknae line’s only response.

“ _OH_!? Just ‘oh’?” Kihyun gapes at them.

“Well, I mean.. it's going to happen sooner or later.” Changkyun shrugs, unwrapping his burger.

“What _kku-kkungie_ said,” Jooheon supports but Kihyun still can't believe them.

“Well they're right, it's about time,” Hyungwon adds too, regaining his lost composure. “Congrats,” He then continues, a genuine smile on his lips.

Hoseok grins bashfully, “Thanks.”

Kihyun sighs at this, “What spell did you use on our hyung, _minyuck_?” He asks again, tone still accusing but Minhyuk knows he's just playing around.

“The real question here is what spell did the devil like  ** _YOU_** use to lure Hyunwoo hyung?” He counters.

“Need not any spell, my gorgeous self is enough. Right, hyung?” He turns to Hyunwoo at that who only nods in defeat.

“You're so whipped,” Hoseok laughs, patting his same aged friend on the shoulder.

“Don't talk as if you're not,” Hyunwoo retorts a sweet smile on his lips, making Hoseok retracts his hand immediately and fakes a surprised look.

“You need to _stop_ dating Yoo Kihyun!”

 

* * *

 

“Hey, hyung,” Minhyuk calls on a random day when they are both free from class.

Hoseok hums, his fingers tangled on the younger’s now longer hair, messing it up.

“Want to know a fun fact?” He mumbles, enjoying the attention his hair is getting; he closes his eyes, enjoying the breeze, head comfortable on Hoseok’s thigh.

“Tell me.”

“Remember.. when our books got switched?”

“How could I ever forget? It's like.. our first meeting.”

“That's right. Prepare to be surprised : Actually, all of them, was planned.” Minhyuk confessed.

“Huh?” 

The younger shifts his position so now he is now facing Hoseok’s face instead of his abs.

“I've been curious about you for a long time, you know. But you never look interested in anything but your gym, you gym rat.  So tired of waiting for you to notice me, I took drastic measure. I told Jungkookie to switch our notebooks, since it's got identical covers with your drawings and all, it's kinda easy to do that. Long story short, I planned to get you to notice me, get to know you and well I can say I didn't regret that one bit.”

By the end of Minhyuk’s explanation, Hoseok has this blank, dazed facade one that is present on his face whenever he just heard something either very difficult or too much for him to digest.

“What the _hell_ ,” He finally speaks after a while, flicking Minhyuk’s forehead hard enough to send the boy rolling away from his lap due to the pain.

“That hurtss!” Minhyuk whines, holding his abused forehead.

“I thought you're an innocent puppy!”

“I am!” Minhyuk laughs, sticking his tongue out mockingly.

“I can't believe you,” Hoseok sighs, motioning the boy back to his lap which Minhyuk does after making Hoseok promise there won't be any flicking.

“Minhyuk-ah,” The older calls when Minhyuk is done making himself comfortable.

“What?”

“Want to know a fun fact as well?”

Minhyuk’s corner of lips tugs into a small smirk, “I love fun facts! Surprise me."

“I.. totally don't mind you doing that all. To be honest, I'm glad you did that.”

And when Minhyuk’s face morphed into a purely happy expression; wide smile, teeth showing, cheekbones high and eyes disappearing that Hoseok swears to himself he will never trade this boy away for anything.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy your stay here even though this is really lacking!  
> Kudos and comments, maybe?  
> Follow me on twitter : @monhoe_x  
> Also @pileofsebong and @mfyg030993
> 
> Written 2018.01.01-2018.01.06


End file.
